Like ships in the night you keep passing me by
by aussiegleek18
Summary: How I want season 4 of glee to go... Two parter SMUT for second half!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So I have been asked a few times to write this so I give you this two shot on how I want season 4 to go... I will also do another one of these after season 4 is completed and change the story lines to fit Rachel and Puck :) This one isn't a carrying on from my other season 1, 2 and 3 rewrites, the next one will be though. Please review :)**

_Like ships in the night you keep passing me by_

It had been a month since Finn had 'set' Rachel free. A whole entire month of living in New York and it was nothing like she had expected. For starters, she had made a friend in Brody who was slowly becoming a very important person in her life and made her feel like she was worth something, unlike her dance teacher Cassandra July, who made her feel like a piece of crap 100% of the time. Kurt had moved to the Big Apple only a few weeks ago, becoming an intern at which Rachel was extremely proud of and oddly enough Santana Lopez had moved here only a few days ago after quitting collage to try and start a career in acting. The weirdest thing? Santana and Rachel had been getting along really well and Santana had even moved in with Rachel and Kurt, making the money situation a lot easier and giving Rachel the feel on home which was something she never thought she'd miss... after all, who plans on missing Lima, Ohio?

XXXXX

Puck had been back in Lima for just over a week and he hated it, being stuck in the place he swore he'd never step foot in again after graduating, but here he was. The only plus side is that it wasn't his choice, he found out he had a little brother, Jake Puckerman, and his mum had passed away and his dad wasn't going to step up to the plate after all he had now abandoned 3 kids (that they know of) and so Puck was here to take care of Jake so he wouldn't be bounced around in the foster care system. After all, the kid was his little brother. So he spent all of his LA money on the bond for a small, shitty place in Lima Heights Adjacent and got a job at Burt's tire shop and BreadStixs to make sure he could pay the rent and have enough extra cash laying around for 'just in case' situations. Even though it wasn't where he expected his life to be the first year out of high school, he was happy to know that he was looking out for Jake knowing this kid would need him a lot.

XXXXX

"I never thought I'd see the day were I actually thought Rachel Berry was my friend," Santana admitted to Rachel one night as the two ate Chinese on the floor of their (still) unfurnished apartment.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Rachel laughed liking how close the two girls had gotten over the last month,

"Haven't decided yet," Santana teased and the two girls laughed, waving hello to Kurt as he walked into the apartment the three shared.

"I just got off the phone to Blaine, you'll never guess who moved back to Lima!" Kurt exclaimed,

"Who?" Rachel asked slurping up a noddle,

"Puck,"

"Seriously? I thought Puckerman vowed never to step foot back into Lima," Santana replied a little shocked, she always thought Puck would keep to his word.

"Well he wasn't I assume but he found out he has a little brother and well, the guys stepping up to take care of him because he doesn't have anyone else but Puck and Puck's little sister," Kurt replied seriously, taking a seat a stealing some food,

"Sarah, her name is Sarah," Rachel told the two and they both nodded at the small diva, "Is Noah okay?" Rachel asked concerned,

The two had gotten close over the summer, well for two months of it after Finn left and she and Noah were waiting until it was closer to the end of summer to make their moves to LA and New York. They became friends and something else that Rachel could never really quite put her finger on,

"I don't know, Blaine hasn't really seen him," Kurt said to Rachel and she frowned,

"I'll be back," Rachel told her friends, grabbing her purse and walking out of the apartment.

XXXXX

"_Are you okay Noah?" _ Rachel asked over the phone as she sat on a park bench in Central Park after leaving her apartment.

"_So you found out hey?" _Puck asked,

"_Blaine told Kurt," _Rachel confessed, _"Are you okay?" _She repeated and this time she heard Noah sigh,

"_Yeah I guess, kids just like me... a fucking terror," _Puck chuckled and Rachel smiled into her phone,

"_You weren't that bad Noah... how old is he?" _Rachel asked wanting to put some pieces together in her own mind,

"_17 and in his junior year... doesn't really look like dad but he certainly has the Puckerman temper," _Puck told Rachel and she bit her lip,

"_What you are doing for that young man Noah is extremely admirable, you are helping him and giving him a chance he may not have otherwise had gotten," _Rachel said honestly over the phone and she knew that Noah was smiling,

"_Always know how to make a guy feel better Berry," _Puck laughed, _"How New York? Santana eating you alive yet?"_

"_No actually, she and I have become really good friends, even though it's only been a month or so... I don't know, she's different, we both are." _Rachel replied and there was a prolonged silence, _"I miss you Noah,"_ Rachel confessed quietly.

"_Miss you too Berry," _Puck mumbled thinking back to the summer they spent before going their separate ways, _"I should let you go, bye Rach," _Puck said before hanging up on Rachel.

XXXXX

They spoke over the phone a few times a week and it was nice. She could never really figure out how she and Noah always seemed to be drawn to each other and well, at the moment, she didn't want to even bother trying to figure it out.

XXXXX

"Can I have a latte' and a blueberry muffin," Rachel told the young girl behind the counter of her favourite coffee shop near NYADA when she heard it, heard Shelby's voice.

"Rachel?"

"Hi," Rachel breathed out heavily once she had turned around to meet her mother's eyes and a 3 year old Beth being carried on Shelby's hip.

"Did you make it into NYADA?" Shelby asked and Rachel jumped when the girl behind the counter tap on her shoulder and handed Rachel her order, after saying thank you to the polite red head, Rachel stepped out of the way and Shelby followed her as the two took a seat near the back of the quiet cafe.

"Um, yes I did. I-I was just coming back from a vocal class," Rachel admitted and took a sip of her coffee looking over at Beth who was clutching onto her mother, "She looks like a perfect mix of Quinn and Noah," Rachel whispered staring at the small girl who reminded her of both of her biological parents,

"Yes she does, she's a amazing," Shelby smiled kissing Beth's hair and Rachel bit on her lips, bowing her head and picked at her muffin,

"Would you like some?" Rachel asked, breaking off a piece for Beth who smiled nervously at Rachel before taking it off her and eating it quietly to herself before smiling more confidently at the girl that was her sister and thanked her,

"She likes you," Shelby commented watching the interaction between her daughters, "She doesn't normally speak to someone after only just meeting them,"

Not knowing what to say, Rachel just nodded at her mother and smiled at Beth who started to asked some questions,

"What's your name?" Beth asked Rachel innocently and the older girl grinned,

"My name is Rachel, what's yours?" Rachel asked,

"My name is Beth!" Beth exclaimed brightly, "I'm 3!"

"You're a big girl aren't you!" Rachel smiled and Beth nodded,

"See mummy! I told you I wasn't a baby any more," Beth told Shelby who smiled and looked over at Rachel who was smiling brightly herself,

"Sorry, sorry, I should have known," Shelby told Beth and Beth giggled,

"Can I have some more?" Beth asked Rachel and she nodded breaking another piece of muffin off to the little girl who had Quinn's blonde hair but Noah Puckerman's eyes.

XXXXX

"_I ran into Shelby today," _Rachel told Puck later that night over the phone,

"_Really?" _Puck asked a little shocked, not expecting that one, _"Was Beth there?" _Puck asked after a moment of silence,

"_Yeah she was Noah, she's so cute." _Rachel smiled onto the phone thinking about the little girl,

"_Have you seen her dad?" _Puck replied smugly and Rachel laughed,

"_She's so polite and her laugh... Noah I know it sounds weird but it actually sounds like mine and Shelby's laugh..." _Rachel whispered and Puck leaned back into his couch at the same time Rachel pulled her blankets over her a little tighter as she laid in her bed,

"_So she's beautiful and her laugh is perfect, kids gunna melt hearts," _Puck whispered and Rachel's heart began to beat a little faster,

"_Do you think about it? About last summer?" _Rachel whispered into the phone,

"_Every damn day," _Puck replied honestly and Rachel nodded even though he couldn't see.

"_Me too Noah, me too," _Rachel whispered and after they said their good byes they hung up and began to think about the night they made love as they camped near Lima National Park the last night they spent together.

**A/N Final part up soon, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Second part guys **** Thanks for the reviews **** and no Rachel didn't cheat on Finn with Noah, Finn and Rachel where broken up during the summer, he left at the start of the summer for the army. Also, I know the dates are off by a year about Beth's age, but I wrote that she was 3 in the first half so I guess she'll be turning 4 lol **

_Like ships in the night, you keep passing me by_

_Part II_

It had been a month since Rachel ran into Shelby at the café and the pair had a close bond which meant that Rachel always saw Beth and the little girl absolutely adored her big sister.

"_Hello," _Rachel answered the phone in a puff, she had just finished her dance class with her number one 'fan' Cassandra July,

"_Did I interrupt something Berry," _Puck smirked, mentally remembering what Rachel looked like when she climaxed,

"_Very funny Noah, I actually had just finished dance class with the devil herself," _Rachel replied shortly not in the mood for Noah's antics,

"_Retract the claws babe; I'm ringing because I finally had time to return the voicemail you left me. What's up?" _Puck asked her,

"_Oh yeah that! Shelby wants to know if you'd like to come to Beth's fourth birthday. So will you?" _Rachel asked,

"_Is Quinn?" _Puck asked and Rachel nodded then remembered he couldn't see her

"_Of course and I know Beth would want to have both of her biological parents at her party," _Rachel told him sweetly and Puck mentally thought about his money situation before he stopped and realised what the fuck he was doing!

"_Fuck yeah I'll be there babe!" _Puck told her excitedly on the phone, _"I'll bring Jake, not trusting that kid alone in the house for a fucking weekend!"_

"_Awe Noah, you're becoming all responsible on us," _Rachel giggled and Puck proceeded to playfully tell her to fuck off.

XXXXX

A week later, Puck and Jake were in New York City and because of their money situation, the two Puckerman's were going to be crashing at Kurt, Santana and Rachel's apartment.

"You two look nothing a like," Rachel stated as soon as she saw the two of them in the flesh, one for the first time ever and the other for the first time in 6 months.

"You look like your picture, fine as fuck!" Jake smirked and made Rachel blush the same time Puck punch Jake in the arm.

"You two have one thing in common," Rachel laughed,

"Yeah being pervs!" Santana yelled from the kitchen earning another laugh out of Rachel,

"Shut the fuck up Satan!" Puck yelled as he and Jake finally stepped fully into the apartment allowing Rachel to close the door, "Where's Hummel?"

"Oh, he went back to Lima for the weekend to spend time with Blaine and so the apartment isn't too crowded,"

"He's tiny, the apartment still is going to be crowded," Puck told her with a grin, "We'll have to share a bed," Puck winked and Rachel rolled her eyes,

Ignoring his comment, Rachel told the Puckerman boys to follow her into Kurt's bedroom where they would keep their things for their time in the city.

"And you two will be sleeping in the lounge room on two blow up mattresses, Kurt refuses to let anyone else sleep in his bed," Santana told the boys when they plopped down on the couch while she was still busy in the kitchen,

"Yeah that's cool," Puck yelled back out to her.

XXXXX

The next day, Rachel, Santana and the Puckerman brothers arrived at Shelby's apartment which was only 20 minutes from Rachel, Kurt and Santana's. Being the first ones to arrive, Shelby welcomed them in and smiled over at Puck not really believing that at one stage she thought she loved him. Rachel had no idea when she saw Shelby and Puck exchanging a knowing smile and a little laugh, why it made her so mad. Pushing her feelings down, she felt better when Beth ran straight past everyone and into Rachel's awaiting arms,

"Happy birthday beautiful girl!" Rachel beamed and Beth giggled, covering Rachel's face with kisses and a huge smile on the little girls face,

"Mummy said you were coming! Come into my room Rachie, I got new dollies!" Beth smiled and Rachel placed her down on her feet,

"We can certainly do that sweetie, just after you say hello to Sanny, Uncle Noah and Jake." Rachel replied and Beth nodded, taking a step away from Rachel and a few steps closer to the other three,

"Hi," Beth smiled, "It's my birthday!"

"We know sweetie that's why we have these," Santana grinned, giving Beth her present loving the way the little girls face lit up,

"Hey princess, do you remember me?" Puck asked getting on his knees, relaxing when Beth nodded and hugged him tightly,

"You're my uncle Noah," She said matter of factly before kissing his cheek and taking the present he handed her with a grin,

After Jake high fived the little girl, Beth sat in the middle of the lounge room, demanding that Rachel help her unwrap her presents.

Puck hated how jealous he was and maybe a little resentful…

XXXXX

"You and Beth are pretty close," Puck commented after the party when they were back at the girls and Kurt's place,

Jake and Santana were asleep while Puck and Rachel were sitting out on the balcony,

"Yeah, she's a sweetie." Rachel smiled, looking over and seeing the strange look on Puck's face, "A-Are you jealous Noah?" Rachel asked a little angry,

"A little," Puck admitted, "I don't know, she's, she's my daughter you know and she goes to you more than fucking Shelby!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Rachel sneered, her defences coming up, "That would have fucked your little plan up back in senior year, starting a family with my mother, you and Beth only to know that Beth would rather be with me,"

"Rachel, you knew?" Puck whispered, hating himself,

"Of course I knew! Quinn told me before Sectionals!" Rachel yelled looking away, "Knowing that you had been with her first in that way was the only reason why I hated myself after we had sex," Rachel whispered but before Puck could say sorry again she spoke, "I was wrong, about Beth wanting me even after you and Shelby formed a little family… If that happened, I never would have met her, I'd be to pissed off with her parents,"

And with that, she stood up and stormed into her bedroom, only letting her tears fall when she had closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

The next morning after a shitty sleep, Puck woke up to see Santana and Jake laughing as they had breakfast.

"Where's Rachel?" Was the first thing out of his mouth and Santana raised an eyebrow giving him a dirty look,

"Out with Brody," Santana told him, "Don't know what you did but fuck she's pissed,"

"Fucking hell!" Puck yelled, "Who the fuck is Brody?"

"A friend… but with a little more time and more dick moves by you, he'll soon be her boyfriend," Santana warned before rolling her eyes and telling the boys they'd better pack so they wouldn't miss their flight back to Lima.

XXXXX

It was a few days after Puck went back to Lima when Rachel called to say she was sorry, he wished he never picked up.

"Noah I'm really sorry for how childish I've been acting, I should have been there when you left back for Lima," Rachel rushed out, sincerity in her voice,

"Ah, Rach now's not a good time," Puck mumbled into the phone, glancing at the naked brunette lying out on his bed, playing with her clit.

It took her a moment before it clicked and she paled,

"Why would you even answer?" Rachel screamed before biting her lip, "Bye Puck,"

XXXXX

Rachel and Puck hadn't spoken in a month and it was both killing them. It was Thanksgiving and Rachel and Santana were heading back to Lima for two weeks to spend it with their families which meant that she would run into Noah eventually.

Rachel didn't see him for the first two days in Lima but she saw him when Finn and Kurt threw a glee club only reunion party.

XXXXX

"You look sexy," Santana reassured her best friend as they walked up the driveway to the Hudson/Hummel house.

Smoothing down her short, white cocktail dress and making sure her red heels still looked good in her outfit, (they did) Rachel breathed in deeply and breathed out asking Santana for a mirror to check her naturally curled hair and soft make up with bright red lips for some 'pop' was still looking good.

"Stop it, you look fine," Santana said once more before opening the door and laughing when Brittany ran up to her showering her girlfriend's face with kisses.

"You look so sexy Brit," Santana murmured in her ear and Brittany grinned up at Santana, before looking over to Rachel and quickly hugging the sexy brunette,

"Puck's in the basement with the boys,"

And with that, the couple made their way to a spare bedroom not even caring that Santana hadn't said hello to anyone else.

XXXXX

"Poker boys, really?" Rachel laughed as she made her way down the stairs to the basement were Puck, Sam, Finn, Jake, Mike, Matt and Artie all sat.

"Hey Rach," Finn grinned, standing up to hug his ex-fiancé not noticing the way Puck, Sam and Jake were all checking her out.

"Hello Finn," Rachel smiled walking over to the boys, hugging each one before coming to Noah, "Hello Noah," Rachel mumbled, letting Puck kiss her cheek quickly before she stood up and pulled away, nervousness clear on her face.

"Mercedes told me you have a boyfriend, how is that going?" Finn asked and Rachel glanced over at Puck to find him with his hands into fists.

"Actually… Brody and I broke up, we are just friends." Rachel corrected Finn and she noticed the way Puck relaxed.

"You need a real man Berry," Puck smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes before declaring that she was playing with them.

All just like that, the two forgot about that they had not spoken in month… well not completely.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry for being a dick," Puck told Rachel later that night and she nodded,

"It's okay, I'm sorry for not being at the airport," Rachel mumbled even though she'd already said sorry.

"Yeah no need Rach I was a complete dick to you," Puck sighed, hating how much he had missed Rachel and hated not being able to call her,

There was a tense pause,

"I've missed you Noah," Rachel whispered,

"Same," Puck replied sincerely,

"No I mean, I've missed you ever since the summer," Rachel continued and Puck looked over to her,

"Same,"

"And I miss you when we weren't talking and I miss you when I'm in New York and I, I just miss you all the time… I miss you like a girlfriend misses her boyfriend Noah," Rachel whispered finally telling Puck how she felt.

"Fuck, so do I," Puck moved closer to her and tilted her chin towards his mouth, "I've miss you," Puck mumbled the words before Rachel crashed her lips up against his, moaning as Puck's tongue invaded her mouth,

"Bed room," Rachel whispered and Puck agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the spare bedroom in the Hudson/Hummel house.

XXXXX

As soon as the spare bedroom door closed, Puck pushed Rachel against the wall and began to undress her in a needy fashion, kissing and sucking on each newly exposed piece of skin.

"So good," Rachel moaned as Puck raised her up against the wall, with her wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning into his mouth when he pushed his covered hard cock into her panties,

Before they knew it, Rachel and Noah were both naked, Rachel spread out on the bed and Puck feasting on her like she was the last meal he'd ever have.

Nipping, sucking, licking and teasing, Puck watched as his fingers and mouth caused Rachel to fall apart. Kissing her clit one more time, Puck positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed into her tight pussy, both loving the way the other one felt and after giving her a moment to adjust, Puck raised both of her legs so they were resting on his shoulders and began to pound into Rachel until she literally began to go cross eyed from the pleasure.

"NOAH!" Rachel screamed as her whole body shook and trembled as her second orgasm of the night rushed through her, before she had time to recover, Puck changed their positions and demanded that Rachel ride him.

Getting her strength back, Rachel placed her hands on his chest as she sat facing away from him in reverse cowgirl, and moaned when she felt his hands wrap around his front and began to play with exposed boobs. Increasing her speed, Rachel left one hand resting on his chest and brought the other to flick and rub at her clit. With her legs shaking, Puck gripped onto her hips and pounded upwards with a few powerful thrusts, before calling her name and spilling into the condom, sending Rachel into her third orgasm of the night, screaming out his name.

XXXXX

After that night, Rachel and Noah agreed that even though she lived in New York and he lived in Lima, that they would try a long distance relationship. They figured they were already miserable they might as well and make it a little better by knowing that he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend. It wasn't easy, they had their fights and they even broke up for a few days after their second year anniversary, but, as Rachel walked down the aisle, five years after the night at the Hummel/Hudson party and two years of Noah and Jake living with her in New York City, Rachel knew that she wouldn't change her past… well maybe she would have made it happen sooner than it did.

**A/N and that is how I want season 4 to go, I can dream right? Sorry for the delay and I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
